


Get with the programme

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Pope is uptight and nervous so JJ offers to finger the stress out of him.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819378
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Get with the programme

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are aged 18+.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pope paced up and down the living room.

“I can’t believe I let the new guy talk me into going to his stupid ‘meet the significant others’ dinner tonight.” Pope exclaimed for perhaps the tenth time. “I mean, what college student plans a dinner party?!”

From his place on the sofa, JJ paused his game and looked over at Pope pacing up and down distractedly.

JJ decided to bait him. “Are you really that embarrassed about introducing me to your friends?”

Pope turned to him, and with a deadpan expression replied, “Yes, absolutely. I’m embarrassed at the idea of introducing my handsome, kind, smart, generous, thoughtful, all round much-better-than-I-deserve boyfriend to my asshat classmates.” He paused for a second, a mock thoughtful expression on his face, then added, “Oh, no, wait!”

JJ grinned, “Well, I don’t see what all the fuss is about then.”

Pope sighed and waved his arms dramatically.

“Babe-uh,” he whined. “I’m not embarrassed about you! I’m embarrassed about them!”

“Well, still,” JJ added calmly. “I don’t see why you’re getting your panties in a bunch.”

“But… but…” Pope spluttered, waving his arms and resuming his pacing. “But they’re so, so… judgmental! They’re pretentious pricks who think if you haven’t got letters after your name then you’re not worth talking to! On a good day they’re insufferable, but on a bad day they’re just plain mean!”

“Pope, sweetheart, you know I don’t care what they say to me, right? I know that you know that just because I’m not studying for a degree doesn’t mean I’m dumb. And, well, if they don’t want to talk to me, it just means you get to talk to me all night instead. I’d take that trade any day.” He smiled sweetly at Pope.

Pope paused. “Oh, JJ,” he said forlornly, tilting his head to the side and looking at him with pity and affection in his large, brown eyes. “Sometimes you’re just too nice to be allowed. They’re going to eat you alive.”

JJ barked a laugh and Pope huffed and continued pacing, muttering to himself. JJ caught a few phrases: _no idea what he’s letting himself in for… stupid dickwad and his stupid pretensions of grandeur… not even hungry anyway…_

JJ sighed and shook his head fondly. “Pope, sugarplum, you’re getting stuck in your head again. Come back to me please.”

Pope wheeled around again and exclaimed in frustration, “JJ! I’m about to lead you into the lion’s den and you don’t even seem to care! It’s kind of hard _not_ to get stuck in my head right now!”

JJ nodded, thinking, then added slowly, “Well, do you think, before we go to the lion’s den… I was just wondering… Do you need me to finger you first?”

Pope froze, blinking rapidly.

JJ carried on. “You just seem so tense and wound up. And I can’t imagine that’s the best mindset to have going into this dinner. So… it just sounds to me like… like you could use a good fingering.”

Pope blinked again. “Well that escalated quickly.”

JJ grinned and gave a laugh. “Yep.” He said, popping the _p_. “Now grab the lube, drop you pants and come and sit here,” he said, patting his lap.

Pope swallowed and meekly went to retrieve the lube from their bedroom. JJ grinned again, cracked his knuckles and spread his legs.

When Pope returned with the bottle, he still looked a bit dazed, but as instructed, unzipped his flies and wiggled out of his pants. He carefully placed one knee of either side of JJ’s hips, his thighs pressing into the denim of JJ’s jeans and delicately lowered himself into JJ’s lap.

JJ smiled again, placed his hands on the jut Pope’s hips and leaned up, nuzzling their noses together. He caught Pope’s mouth and kissed him softly, a sweet press and slide of lips. He ran his hands up Pope’s sides, following the curve of his waist until Pope stopped holding himself quite so stiffly and melted into JJ’s arms. He opened his mouth and allowed JJ to push his tongue inside, setting off little frissons of pleasure up and down his spine. Pope sighed into JJ’s mouth.

“See,” JJ said against Pope’s lips. “Already much better. And we haven’t even really got going yet.” He tenderly brought one hand up to gently cup the side of Pope’s face, brushing a thumb lovingly across one cheek. “Now, just sit back, relax, and try not to think about anything. I’m going to finger the stress right out of you.”

“You shouldn’t be able to make that sound sexy,” Pope sighed, “but somehow you just did.” He leaned forwards, wrapped his arms around JJ’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of JJ’s neck, arching his back slightly to give JJ better access. JJ pressed a kiss to the top of Pope’s head. He reached over, squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then reached his hand down between their bodies and with one fingertip gently started rubbing over Pope’s hole.

Pope gave a drawn-out sigh. “Oh God, you’re going to be a massive tease and draw this right out, aren’t you?” His exasperated voice was slightly muffled, but JJ could feel him smiling against his neck.

“You bet,” JJ smiled. “I am absolutely going to _worship_ my favorite little rosebud.”

“Ridiculous romantic,” Pope murmured.

“Pope, sweetheart, I was talking about your asshole,” JJ grinned, and Pope snorted a laugh.

JJ kept up the gently forwards and backwards rubbing over Pope’s entrance, then switched up the motion and rubbed gently from left to right. Pope sighed and threaded his fingers through the hair at the nape of JJ’s neck. JJ slowly started circling his finger around the rim. Pope gave a little hum of pleasure, his cock now a hard press between them.

JJ continued with the teasing touches until Pope was shifting restlessly in his lap, his hips twitching, desperately chasing more sensation. JJ took his hand away and Pope whined in displeasure. JJ quickly reapplied lube to his fingers then brought his hand back down and slowly eased one finger inside and stopped moving. Pope held his breath as JJ pushed inside, and once his finger was all the way in, let the breath out in a long, deep sigh. He arched his back luxuriously and let out a little hum of pleasure as it shifted JJ’s finger inside him. JJ gently pulled his finger almost all the way out, then slowly pushed it back in again.

“Mmm, JJ,” Pope breathed into his neck.

JJ began pushing his finger in and out at a maddening slow pace.

“Oh, more please,” Pope sighed.

On the next withdraw, JJ pulled all the way out and added a second finger to the next inward push. Pope groaned again and shifted his hips.

After a few thrusts, JJ curled his fingers upwards and pressed against that little walnut bundle of nerves, dragging his fingertips around in a tight circular motion. He heard Pope take a sharp intake of breath and felt his fingernails bite into the skin of JJ’s shoulders. JJ smiled and kept thrusting his fingers, making sure to hit the same spot on each inward push.

JJ could feel Pope’s breathing start to pick up, his exhales coming in shallow little pants. JJ began to increase the pace of his fingers and Pope moaned desperately against his neck.

JJ kept the firm rhythm going until Pope was letting out involuntary little noises on every inward thrust. He could feel the tension in Pope’s muscles as he brought him closer and closer to the edge. Pope’s fingernails continued to press into the skin of JJ’s neck. JJ ran his other hand down the curve of Pope’s back, pausing to rub the hollow at the base of his spine and then let it travel further to cup one round cheek and give a proprietary little squeeze. Pope groaned and his hips twitched again.

“JJ…” Pope sighed. “JJ, please…”

JJ brought his hand around and took told of Pope’s firm length and began pumping his hand up and down in satisfyingly strong pulls, just the way he knew Pope loved.

“Oooh!” Pope gasped, “Oh, oh, yes. JJ! Aaah, yes!”

Pope planted his hands on JJ’s shoulders and lifted his head. He leaned back and arched his spine, his hips alternating between thrusting up into JJ’s hand and fucking himself back onto JJ’s fingers.

JJ raked his eyes over Pope’s face, which was scrunched in pleasure, down the column of his neck and over his muscular frame, tensed and taut as a bowstring, straddling JJ’s thighs.

“God, Pope,” JJ whispered, “You’re so beautiful. So fucking beautiful. I love you so much.”

Pope let out a high-pitched whine, his hips stuttered, his eyes screwed shut, the muscles of his lower abdomen tensed, his mouth opened in in a silent O of pleasure and he came on JJ’s fingers and all over his fist. JJ could feel Pope contracting rhythmically around his fingers and he gently eased him through his orgasm until Pope’s cock gave one last weak pulse, emitting a final dribble of cum, and Pope sagged, going limp in JJ’s arms. JJ brought his arms around him, keeping him steady, while holding his hands stiffly away from his body, trying to avoid smearing him with lube and cum.

“Just cuddle me properly,” Pope said into his neck. “I’m obviously going to have to have another shower before we set off now.”

JJ grinned and held onto him properly, running his hand up and down Pope’s back comfortingly.

“Better?” JJ asked.

Pope hummed and JJ smiled again into Pope’s hair. After a beat Pope added softly, “Much better actually.” He brought his head back up and looked at JJ and added, “Thank you.”

JJ leaned forwards and gave Pope a chase little kiss. “You’re welcome,” he smiled softly. “It was my pleasure.”

“Yeah, about that,” Pope grinned, his eyes twinkling, “Want to join me in the shower?”

JJ raised an eyebrow and made a point of pretending to look at his watch. “Well…” he said slowly, “we don’t want to be late for the dear old dickheads now, do we?”

Pope rolled his eyes and quirked his lips up in a grin. “So we’re a bit late... No biggie.” He shrugged his shoulders. “If I’m showing up to this thing at all it might as well be with a boyfriend who looks completely blissed-out from a recent and thorough fucking.”

JJ laughed and said teasingly, “Hey, look at that, the Professor’s finally caught up with the programme.”

Pope held JJ’s face gently between his hands and looked him in the eye. “Yeah, I guess I needed someone truly smart to remind me where my real priorities lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
